Something Fishy/Gallery
Images from the episode Something Fishy. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Show-and-tell. S3E9 Giggles and her cat.png|Giggles and her pet cat. S3E9 Sniffles and his hamster.png|Sniffles and his pet hamster. S3E9 SF Russell.png|The piranha's hiding... S3E9 Hidinginthecastle.png|There it is! S3E9 Russell and his piranha fish.png|Russell and his pet piranha. S3E9 Wetchicken.png|That fish is no chicken when it comes to food. S3E9 Eatingbone.png|Or choking. S3E9 Paintbrush.png|Russell paints a star. S3E9 Spacehelmet.png|Preparing for the play. S3E9 Hungryfish.png|That fish is still hungry. S3E9 Savingthehamster.png|The hamster is pushed out of harm's way. S3E9 Giggles scolds.png|Giggles scolds the piranha. S3E9 Scaryfish.png|Normally, fish are scared of cats, not the other way around. S3E9 Mehmehmeh.png|The food chain is out of whack here. S3E9 Fishjumpsintocup.png|You may want to look into that cup before drinking it. S3E9 I'll drink this later.png|"I'll drink this cup later in class..." S3E9 SF Lumpy.png|Lumpy explaining the HTF digestive system. S3E9 Very lazy class.png|"Sigh... School is boring..." S3E9 SF Giggles.png|"It's time to drink that cup." S3E9 Cupdrink.png|Gulp, gulp. S3E9 Putthedrinkdown.png|"Learning is thirsty work." S3E9 Giggles is in relief.png|"Ahhh... Much better!" S3E9 Giggles shocked.png|Giggles needs the toilet. S3E9 I need to go to the bathroom, Mr. Lumpy!.png|"Um... Mr. Lumpy... I need to go to the bathroom...!" S3E9 SF Flaky.png|Boys' room or girls' room? S3E9 Flaky choosing a bathroom.png|Hmm... Flaky has no eyelashes, but sounds like a girl. Which one? S3E9 Dashingpast.png|Coming through! S3E9 Flaky spins.png|Flaky is sent for a spin. S3E9 Bathroomstall.png|Giggles choosing a stall. S329 reading.png|Petunia doing her end of business in school, and she reads the newspaper? S3E9 Wha-0.png|"What is going on in there?" S3E9 Bloodonfloor.png|That blood puddle must mean something. Death: Giggles S3E9 Petunia has no other choice!.png|Is it that time already? S3E9 Petunia trying to escape.png|"I've gotta get outta here...!" S3E9 Notoiletpaper.png|You'd think Petunia of all people would check for toilet paper before doing her business. S3E9 Petuniainadilemma.png|Petunia looks around for something else to use. S3E9 Toilettrouble.png|Like maybe that newspaper? S3E9 Petuniainshock.png|Something just bit her butt. S3E9 SF Petunia's death.png|"AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" S3E9 Toiletdeath.png|Petunia being sucked into the toilet. Like the time she got sucked into the sink. S3E9 Toiletfish.png|The janitor's gonna have quite a mess to clean later. Death: Petunia S3E9 Flaky washes her hands.PNG|"Lalala... Washing my hands...!" S3E9 Flaky wash her hands.PNG|Hmm... no blood, no screaming... What's she doing in the boys' restroom? S3E9 SF Flaky and Piranha.png|Flaky before the fright of her life. S3E9 SF Flaky's injury.png|Flaky gets her hands chewed off by Russell's piranha. S3E9 Redwater.png|Only now does the water turn red with blood. S3E9 Flakandruss.png|Russell knows he won't be the only student with a hook hand anymore. S3E9 Flyingfish.png|The piranha flies off Flaky's bony hand... S3E9 Backwithrussell.png|...and back into its bowl. S3E9 Russell confused.png|Did Russell ever notice his fish was missing? S3E9 Lumpyarrives.png|Lumpy shows up. S3E9 SF Russell and Lumpy.png|"The play's starting, hurry!" S3E9 Timetogetyouonstage.png|He's not fooling around this time. S3E9 Backstage.png|Lumpy brings Russell backstage. S3E9 Offwithhat.png|"Sorry, but this play isn't about pirates." S3E9 Fishymustgo.png|"The fish must go." S3E9 Holdthisflag.png|"Hold this flag." S3E9 Headless Russell with flag.png |As you can see, Russell has no ears when hatless, but he has a curly hair on top. S3E9 Lumpy Hmm.png|What to choose, Lumpy? S3E9 Pick a cap.png|"Which hat was it, again?" S3E9 Onstage.png|No need for stage fright. Only three people showed up, and one of them's blind. S3E9 Schoolplay.png|Russell is finally a star. S3E9 Spacepirate.png|He would make one convincing space pirate. S3E9 Vulcanears.png|I thought this was a school play, not a sci-fi convention. S3E9 Greetings!.png|What is holding on those ears? S3E9 SF Piranha.png|Okay, there are other things to worry about. S3E9 Russell and his piranha.png|"Uh oh..." S3E9 Piranhaattack.png|Never did Russell think he'd be betrayed by his own pet. S3E9 Noearmuffs.png|Mime opens his eyes for a brief moment. S3E9 Russellsintrouble.png|Mime realizes his friend's in trouble. As for Sniffles, he may be going deaf (ironic considering he has four ears). S3E9 Duckingmime.png|Mime ducks at the right time. S3E9 Takethatalienscum.png|"Take that, alien scum!" Death: Sniffles S3E9 Noeyesnoears.png|Where are Sniffles' eyes? S3E9 SF Mime.png|Sniffles beheaded. S3E9 Mimeslice.png|The flagpole hits Mime. S3E9 Flagpolekill.png|Mime cut in half. Death: Mime S3E9 Russell's skull.png|Russell's head after being eaten by his piranha. Death: Russell S3E9 SF Pop, The Mole and Handy.png|Handy, The Mole and Pop cheer, and they don't realize (or care, likely for Handy) that Russell, Mime, and Sniffles died. S3E9 The piranha's new home.png |Looks like this is his piranha's new home... for now. S3E9 BUUURP.png|"Buuuuuurp!" Miscellaneous S3E9 September Calendar.jpg|Lumpy explaining the HTF digestive system. This is not in the actual episode, this September 2010 picture is based on this episode. S3E9 SF Nutty.png|Despite Nutty being energetic most of the time, he can be pretty lazy during class. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries